1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and particularly, to a portable terminal having a slide module configured so that one body is opened and closed by being slid with respect to another body.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface environment is provided in a portable terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function among available functions
As the portable terminal is regarded as a personal belonging to express a user's personality, various designs have been required. One of the various designs, a thickness of the portable terminal is required to be thinner. For instance, a slide module having a thin thickness may be considered.